KrisKai : Trip to Italy
by Joy Wu.94
Summary: Ini cerita tentang ke-koplakan dan ke-kocakan pasangan Kris dan Kai ketika pergi ke Italy #summarygagal it's KrisKai Story and YAOI


KRISKAI : Trip to Italy

Cast : KrisKai and Other EXO's Member

Genre : Romance-Humor-Family Life-Fluffy

Rating : M

Author : Joy Wu

Desclaimer : the chara isn't mine.. Joy cuma ngontrak buat beberapa ff and beberapa chapter kok.. Mereka milik Tuhan YME, Ortu, and mereka sendiri.. Kecuali KrisKai yang baru aja Joy daulat menjadi Appa-Eomma/Baba-Mama/Daddy-Mommy-nya Joy

Warning : It's YAOI

Ff ini dapat menyebabkan iritasi mata, muntah, ketawa ngakak, nangis bombay, malu-malu kuda(?), shock, ato kejang2

Jika udah begitu, Joy gak tanggung jawab lho readers-deul..

Thypo's bertebaran..

OOC's Chara

If u don't like uke!Kai or YAOI please don't read my FanFic

Jika enggak mau sakit hati ato hal-hal yang merugikan dan semacamnya, coz saya nggak tanggung jawab...

Ini Joy udah kebanyakan cuap-cuap, ne? #hehe

Last, Peace..

.

U̥U

.

Chapter1

.

.

.

Ü

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam di salah satu apartemen di Seoul. Para penghuninya sedang sibuk sendiri-sendiri mengerjakan urusannya masing-masing. Yang satunya tengkurap manis didepan laptop yang satunya entah-mungkin mandi, karena baru pulang kerja beberapa menit lalu.

Ceklek...

" Kau belum tidur, Kai?" Namja yang dipanggil Kai tadi hanya bergumam " belum" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop ber-garskin paha #hayoo, pada mikir apaan?. Maksudnya, paha ayam goreng.

Sedangkan, namja yang baru keluar kamar mandi itu hanya mengangguk paham, lalu memakai pakaiannya dengan baik dan benar#plaks.

Setelahnya, ia membaringkan tubuh menjulangnya diatas ranjang kingsize, tepat disamping Kai yang masih keukeuh dengan laptopnya.

.

.

.

22.00 PM KST

Kai masih betah dengan PW-nya didepan laptop. Sedangkan yang disamping mulai jengah dicuekin dari tadi. Yang dicuekin –atau sebut saja namanya, Kris- menengok kearah jam dinding yang terpasang indah di tembok.

" Kai, kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah malam, lho?! Bukannya besok kau masih sekolahkan? #ralat# kuliahkan?"

" Sebentar, gege"

" Ini sudah malam Kai, kau tidak mau matamu menghitam seperti Tao-kan?"

Kai bergidik mendengarnya. Masa' iya, Kai yang unyu-unyu bin imut bin manis sejagat raya dunia akherat #lebeh, disamain sama panda nyasar. Udah menjulang, serem pula.

#

Tao : begini-begini, gue jago wushu tau, gue wushu mental loe ke pluto #pasangkudakuda

Joy : eommaaa...#kabur

#abaikan

" Ne-ne.. Aku tidur, Kris gege" Kai menutup laptopnya, lalu meletakkannya di meja nakas, lalu ikut berbaring disamping Kris dengan wajah ngambek yang imut.

" Wae? Kok mukanya ditekuk gitu?" Kris mengusap lembut surai hitam Kai. " Ani" Jawabnya pendek, lalu berbalik memunggungi Kris. Kris terkekeh kecil, ikut berbalik dan memeluk Kai dari belakang. Mengusap jahil perut datar Kai, membuat sang empunya kegelian sendiri. " Kris-ge, berhenti-ugh... Gelii..."

" Jawab dulu, kenapa wajahmu ditekuk, eo? Ada masalah? Ceritakan! Jangan menekuk wajahmu terus!"

" Gege menyebalkan!"

" Hm? Wae? Menyebalkan bagaimana?"

" Pokoknya kris-gege menyebalkan-ugh.."

" Wae? Aku tidak tahu salahku, jadi jangan salahkan aku juga.." Kris tidak ambil pusing, ia memeluk Kai dari belakang dan menciumi tengkuk Kai. Sesekali, ia menjilati tengkuk Kai membuat sang empunya menahan erangannya. " Eunghh... Gege-ghelliii-ugh"

" Kai, apa bulan ini kau ada waktu? Aku ingin pergi liburan"

" Kemana?"

" Entahlah, mungkin ke Jepang atau Itali. Mungkin juga ke Bali atau ke Perancis"

" Mwo? Itali? Aku ikut, geeee"

Kris tersenyum samar. Kalau sudah begini, hilang sudah yang namanya kekesalan Kai pada dirinya. " Ne, sekalian bulan madu yang ke-dua, ne?"

Blush~

Kris sukses membuat pipi Kai merona. Sedangkan Kris sendiri hanya terkekeh dan kembali memeluk Kai. " Dasar..."

.

.

.

.

.

Kai menuliskan beberapa kalimat yang termasuk dalam materi pelajarannya kali ini. Tentu saja dengan semangat. Bagaimana tidak semangat, Kris berjanji akan membelikan mereka sepasang tiket pesawat menuju ke Itali sepulang kerjanya.

Kriiing... Kriiiing...

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Dosen Ahn, mengakhiri perjumpaan mereka kali ini. Setelah memberi salam pada mahasiswa/mahasiswi beliau langsung meninggalkan kelas.

Kai menutup buku tulisnya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang ia bawa. Ia segera beranjak dari kelas menuju ke cafetaria guna mengisi perutnya yang lapar karena cacing-cacing di perut (#berasaiklan)-nya sudah nge-dance ria(?).

" Kai!" Kai menoleh saat sebuah suara memanggilnya. Terlihat seorang namja milky skin berpostur tubuh tinggi dan 3 orang temannya berlari menghampirinya. " Wae?"

" Kau dipanggil dosen Wu di ruang dance"

" Arra"

.

.

.

" Chogiyo! Halo, apa ada orang disini?" Kai melongokkan kepalanya yang menyempil diantara pintu. " Seonsae!" Kenapa ruangan masih terlihat gelap?

Ia membuka pintu ruangan lalu masuk ke dalam. Manik matanya menjelajahi ruangan kedap suara itu setelah ia menutup kembali intu ruangan.

Tek!

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala. Sesosok tubuh tegap nan gagah tengah berdiri di pojok ruangan dengan senyum menawan yang dimilikkinya. " Ada apa seonsae memanggil saya kemari?"

" Apa tugas catatan yang kuberi kemarin telah selesai?"

" Belum, seonsae"

" Geurae, cepat selesaikan, ne? Sebelum kita pergi selama 2 bulan!"

" Mwo? 2 bulan? Itu-kan lama.. Apa tidak apa, gege?" Kris menepuk kepala Kai lembut membuat Kai terkekeh lucu lalu memeluk lengan Kris manja. " It's okay, baby!" Ia mengecup puncak kepala Kai. " Kapan kita berangkat, gege?"

" Besok Minggu, baby"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu malam...

Kai tengah melipat beberapa pakaian sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah koper besar dan tas travel di dekatnya. Ia beranjak lalu merapikan ranjang kingsize yang berantakan. Ia merapikan bantal dan guling yang tidak pada tempatnya, melipat dan menata selimut putih itu lalu menepuk pelan bantal sebelum berjalan kearah keluar kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai membuka kulkas 3 pintu di dapurnya, lalu mengambil sebotol susu stawberry lalu meminumnya dengan pelan. Ia menjilat pelan bibir bagian atasnya saat merasakan ada susu yang tersisa #Joy: kyaaa.. Eommaa... Jangan gitu lagi di depan appa lhoh.. Ntar di 'serang' lagi nantinya ǀ Kai : nde-nde arra.. Diakan memang naga pervert *lirikappa ǀ Kris : Mwo? ǀ Kai : ani #abaikan.

Ceklek...

" Kai?" Kai menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Oh, ternyata Kris baru saja datang. " Selamat datang, ge" Kris mengusap lembut rambut Kai. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Kai, tangan kirinya menekan tengkuk sang namja manis itu. Bibir tebalnya bertemu dengan bibir bervolume milik Kai. Bukan hanya ciuman, tetapi disertai dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil nan lembut. Lidah Kris menerobos memasukki gua hangat milik Kai lalu mengobrak abrik segalanya yang ada disana, mengajak sang lawan bertarung lidah.

" Eummhh..." Bunyi suara kecipak begitu nyaring terdengar, tapi siapa peduli? Toh, mereka hanya berdua disana.

Ciuman lembut tapi panas itu baru berhenti, ketika Kai memukul pelan dada Kris, tanda sang namja manis itu kehabisan nafas.

" Uahh.. Haah..." Kai menghirup rakus oksigen guna mengisi kembali paru-parunya yang hampir kosong #?. Kris terkekeh pelan lalu mengecup singkat pipi kanan Kai seraya berkata " I Love You, Baby"

Kai tersenyum dan membalas " I Love You too, My Pervert Husband" Cengirnya watados, sedang Kris selaku korban pencemaran nama baik –well, itu kenyataan sih- hanya mendengus kesal. Seringaian jahil tiba-tiba terpampang jelas di wajah Kris. " Yes, I'm Pervert. Tapi, kau terlihat menikmatinya saat aku mengulum lembut bibirmu, saat aku menjilati lehermu, bahkan kau berteriak dan mendesah keras saat aku me-hmmppfft" kris tertawa jenaka dalam hatinya melihat wajah Kai yang menunduk dan merona hebat. " Stop! Aku mengku salah, oke?"

" Bwahahahah... Hhh... Ppfftttmmm.. K-kai... Hihihi.. Wajahmu... Hahaha" Tawa Kris meledak tak terkontrol alias OOC banget, membuat Kai semakin merengut dibuatnya. Dengan wajah yang masih merona dan bibir yang merengut lucu, ia berjalan dengan menghentak hentakkan kakinya menjuhi sang suami yang masih tertawa geli dengan memegangi perutnya saking gelinya.

" Huh, menyebalkan..."

.

.

.

Kai tengah bergelung dibawah selimut tebal di kamarnya #ralat# kamar mereka. " Kai.. Baby Kai.." Panggil Kris dengan sedikit nada manja. " Baby, maafkan aku, ne? Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu ngambek begitu.." Kai masih diam di tempatnya memunggungi Kris.

" Baby, aku benar-benar minta maaf, jangan acuhkan aku, jebal... Aku minta maaf.." Kasian, masih saja diacuhkan, ckckck, poor you Kris appa ǀ Kris : eoh.. Anak kurang ajar.. Gue getok mental loe kr kutub utara ǀ Joy : eommaaaa... *sembunyidibelakangKaieomma.

" Kai.. Kai? Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?!" Dengan sekali tarik, ia menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh Kai dari kepala sampai kaki otomatis membuat seseoraang yang bergelung dibawahnya ikut membalik badannya.

" Eungh? Waeyo Kris-ge?" Kai hanya menatap Kris dengan tatapan bingungnya yang imut. " Ku tak mendengarkanku dari tadi, eoh?" Tanya Kris dengan nada sedikit naik.

" Ha?! Maaf, bisa kau ulangi apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Ujar Kai dengan tampang innocent-nya sembari melepas earphone putih yang tertutupi rambut dan selimut putih.

" Haaah! Lupakan! Anggap saja aku berkumur dengan udara(?)" Jawab Kris kesal.

" Eh? Kok begitu?"

" Hmm, abaikan saja..."

Kai hanya berkedip bingung lalu mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali mendengarkan musik. Meninggalkan Kris yang memasang muka yang.. Errr... Sulit dijelaskan. Entah sweatdrop, pasrah, emosi atau entahlah...

" Kris-ge, jam berapa kita berangkat?" Kai membalik tubuhnya dn memeluk Kris dari belakang. " Hm.." jawab Kris acuh dan dingin.

" Aigoo, Kris-ge.. Kai minta maaf, ne? Kai tidak bermaksud mengacuhkan Kris-ge, kai tadi hampir ketiduran sambil mendengarkan lagu, jadi tidak dengar Kris-ge berbicara" Rajuk Kai memainkan jemarinya.

" Haah... Kau selalu membuatku tak bisa marah padamu, baby... Hmm, kita berangkat besok siang, sekitar jam 10.00-an baby.." Kris membalik tubuhnya dan balas memeluk Kai dan sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Kai dengan sayang.

" Ah, arraseo... Hmm, Kris-ge, aku baru ingat satu hal yang belum kau lakukan.." Ujar Kai dengan wajah imutnya. Aigoo, lama-lam author diabetes nih liat moment kayak gini #abaikan.

" Apa itu? Hmm.."

" Kris-ge, kau belum...

.

.

.

.

.

MANDIII... PARAHNYA KAU JUGA BELUM MENGGANTI BAJUMU PABBOOO!"

Teriak Kai seraya mencubiti sekujur tubuh Kris membuat sang empunya memekik kesakitan. Tapi, benar juga.. Mereka berbaring diatas ranjang dengan Kris yng bahkan masih memakai setelan kerja-nya, tentu saja tanpa jas dan sepatu.

" Aww.. Ne, ah.. Aku akh- akan-akh mandi.. Appoyo baby..." Ckckck, sungguh memelas wajah Kris appa saat ini. Astaga.. Joy no comment deh liatnya.

" Sakit ya? Mau dicubit lagi?" Goda Kai dengan nada suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

" Andwaeee!"

" Makanya mandi sana, bau tau..." Kris terkekeh kecil melihat Kai-nya merajuk dengan wajah imut begitu.

" Haha.. Arraseo, baby... Pangeranmu ini akan mandi Princess, jangan rindukan aku, ne? Nanti aku kembali kok.." Narsis Kris seraya beranjak dari ranjang hendak menuju ke kamar mandi.

" Siapa juga yang akan merindukanmu, huh dasar naga jelek..." Gerutunya, tapi ia juga senang digombali seperti itu. Lihat saja! Pipinya memerah.

Tunggu! Jika kau bilang Kris itu jelek, lantas orang tampan menurutmu itu bagaimana Jjong?

Kai berguling-guling gaje ditas ranjang masih dengan earphone menyumbat kedua telingannya.

**Kai Pov**

Yeee... Yehet... Ohorat..

| Sehun : Woy kkamjong itu dia-lo-gue | Kai : Peduli epil.. Wee *mehrong | Sehun : Yaaak! Neo *ambil ancang-ancang but nimpuk sedotan(?) | Kai : Kyaaa... Kris-ge *sembunyi di belakang Kris | Kris : Kau mau apa Oh Se-Hun? *deathglares+bitchface+pokerface(?) | Joy : wes-wes, meiguanxi(?).. Aku rapopo(?) Jangan bertengkar... Diem semuan-.. | Readers : Yak! Lu juga diem author! | Ne #abaikan

Back to story!

Yuhuu... Senangnya daku.. Hari esok daku akan berlibur selama 2 bulan... #tebarflyingkiss..

Hehe, abaikan saja.. Lebay-ku kumat #ngek..

Hmm.. Di Itali aku mau ngapain aja ya? Mungkin aku akan pergi ke _Colosseum _di_ Roma, Roman Forum, Pantheon, Castle Sant'Angelo, Trevi Fountain, Piazz__a__ Navona_... Huwaaa... Aku histeris sendiri...

Tapi... Aisshh.. Pipiku memanas sendiri membayangkan kata-kata Kris-ge. Aiih... Eomma-appa... Bagaimana ini? Bulan madu yang kedua? Yang bener aja keuleusss... Yang kuingat.. Aku dan Kris-ge baru saja pulang dari honeymoon dulu sekitar 2 tahun 6 bulan dan 17 hari lalu... Dan sekarang? Aigoo eommaaaa... Apa Kris-ge dan Kai akan melakukan 'itu' lagi? Aku malu membayangkannya..

Saat bibirnya mengecupi lembut wajahku, saat bibir itu beralih ke leherku dan membuat tanda kepemilikkan disana. Saat bibir itu beralih menjilat tanda ke-sekian yang dibuatnya. Saat ia turun dan mengecupi dadaku dan mengulum lembut–stop! Hey! Kenapa aku jadi Pervy begini? Aigoo.. Pengaruh negatif Kris-gege menular padaku..

Aigoo... Pipiku semakin memanas mengingatnya. Aku benar-benar malu mengingat kejadian itu. Babo! Kenapa juga aku harus mengenangnya disaat seperti ini? Aigoo... Tapi aku masih bisa mengingatnya.. Aishh... ternyata aku masih labil.. -_-"

**Kai Pov-end-**

" OMOOO... Baby, kau kenapa eoh?"

T-B-C

Annyeong #lambai2alaYano

Joy kembali.. Ada yang kangen? Tentu tidak.. Huhuuhu -.- #pundungsambilmakanpopcorn

Ini persembahan khusus buat uke!Kai Shipper terutama KrisKai Shipper, ne...

Ini fanfic dg pairing favorit Joy... Ngemeng-ngemeng.. Epep ini juga sebagai permintaan maafnya Joy buat prolog-nya _Lost World_ yang ancur lebur... Sama BNY yang _Papa I Love You_..

Itu Joy lupa segalanya (?) waktu ngetik soalnya lagi disekolah waktu bulan akhir semester setelah ada lomba antar kelas.. Dan itu nulisnya ngebut banget,, yaampun.. Joy minta maaf banget.. Ntar dihapus aja dulu terus baru ditulis ulang.. Aishh,, babo Joy #jedotinkepalaketembok

Mian, Joy masih newbie.. Jadi harap maklum kalo ff Joy juelek banget,,

Joy mau pasang target deh buat ff ini min 5 review baru update.. Klo gasampe ya terpaksa di discountinue...

Mind to Review?

Last, Peace...

#deepbow


End file.
